


See You Again

by fauxilya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inspired by Cruel Beauty(ah oh a spoiler), Light Angst, Meet in the second life, Memories, One Shot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxilya/pseuds/fauxilya
Summary: When Rey was 7 years old, she heard a story about the Last Prince of Alderaan who sacrificed himself to save the whole galaxy. She sobbed and swore that she would marry him when she grew up.Would she?Inspired by Rosamund Hodge's Cruel Beauty.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	See You Again

She is having these dreams again. 

Rey snaps open her eyes and bolts upright in the bed, her cheeks damp with tears. She sighs and wipes her eyes with the sleeves of her nightclothes, the dream lingering on her mind. 

_Someone cupping her jaws and whispering in her ear. A smile brighter than all the stars in the galaxy. Dark, soft curls slipping through her fingers. A pair of gentle, chapped lips on her own._

And then, _nothing_. 

_Cold_. 

_Dark_. 

_Alone_.

 _Pain_. As if a part of her was brutally ripped off, broken away from her. 

She shudders, sliding back under her covers for some warmth. 

_Not nearly as warm as his embrace_. 

Rey stops her trail of thoughts, confused as ever. Being nineteen, she has never dated any boys, let alone kissing one. She’s best friends with Finn, Poe, and a couple other boys, but none of them has been more than a friend to her. 

So why is she remembering—dreaming—about someone touching her like she is the most precious thing ever existed in the world, like every second together is their last?

There’s a name on the tip of her tongue, one that she cannot pronounce. Three simple syllables that are weirdly important to her, more important than any words in the languages she has learnt. 

She pushes these thoughts aside. Soon, she will be married, and she hopes that this childish imagination would have gone away by then.

Shutting her eyes, she makes herself drift off to sleep. 

* * *

“Rey, you are stunning!” Her adoptive sister, Rose, grins at her. Rey’s parents visited Canto Bight last standard year and brought back Rose and her biological sister, Paige, who recently lost their parents in an accident and were too young to fend for themselves. Grandpa Palpatine was not happy with their decision, but Rey’s father was too strong a Force user to be threatened by that old, selfish man. 

“You are only saying it because you are my sister, Rose.” Rey smiles at the compliment, knowing that her sister is way more enthusiastic about the wedding than her. Why would she be? It is not a marriage of her own choice, anyways—it’s arranged by Grandpa and some politician from a faraway planet. Rey hates the idea of marrying a stranger, but her parents have explained to her that this would end their adversity with the opposite political party and diminish the chance of war, and it has finally convinced Rey. Rose and Paige lost their parents in the violent disputes around Canto Bight, and there’s nothing Rey wouldn’t do to stop these tragedies from happening again. She accepted her fate obediently, in spite of her personal unwillingness.

“Kriff, Rey, stop selling yourself short!” Paige appears from behind her and snorts, pulling Rey into a quick hug. “You would be a fitful bride for a prince. Maybe...the Last Prince of Alderaan?” She snickers and winks at Rey, whose face reddens fiercely. 

“I was seven, Paige, and he’s dead. Stop making fun of me on my wedding day.” Rey says, her voice high-pitched because of the embarrassment. Rose laughs and pats her shoulder. 

When Rey was 7 years old, she heard a story about the Last Prince of Alderaan who sacrificed himself to save the whole galaxy. She sobbed and swore that she would marry him when she grew up. 

She has begged her grandpa to take her to the deserted Sith Temple where the Last Prince’s body was said to lay, but her investigation was, unsurprisingly, fruitless. Maybe like what her parents said, it was nothing but another myth from the old days. 

_Nothing but a myth,_ Rey assures herself.

* * *

Her bridegroom is already waiting for her when she steps down the hatch of her ship. From this angle she can only make out his broad shoulders and tall stance. 

She has seen him before. 

Surprised by her own thought, Rey takes in the familiar figure, her gaze drops on her would-be husband’s black clothing, clasped hands, and, to her horror, dark, soft-looking curls. 

A rush of deja vu hits her in an instant. She remembers _watching him like this...with raindrops spluttering on her open palm_...

“You must be Rey Palpatine.” A chuckle rings beside her. “The girl I’ve heard so much about.”

Rey jumps, snapping out of her daydream. Her nightmare. She raises her chin, about to spit out—

And then the memories flood back. 

_She remembers._

She remembers the menacing figure in the forest, and his lightsaber flashing red. She remembers touching his hand in the stone hut on Ahch-To, electricity sizzling wherever their bare skin came into contact. She remembers kissing him hungrily, clumsily, in the abandoned temple, and his smile so bright that put all stars in the galaxy to shame. 

She remembers—

 _Him_. 

The Last Prince of Alderaan didn’t sacrifice for the galaxy, he sacrificed for love. A love so strong and so selfless that it has reset the timeline, that it has betrayed the laws of nature. Her dyad in the Force. Her lover. 

Her _husband_. 

“Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so sorry for the errors!


End file.
